After the Final Battle
by FFabeonG
Summary: This is my first ever fanfic, so please be gentle but hey, here is a short (FLUFFY) tale of what happens after Link destroys some terrible monster holding Princess Zelda captive! I don't state what game this is, but please enjoy!


From where I was imprisoned, I could easily see Link leap up and, in one fell blow, strike the monster's head clean off with the Master Sword. It screamed, and then exploded into light, simultaneously releasing me from the painting where I had been trapped. This was obviously good, but my painting had been in the air, and the laws of physics were not on my side, and when I fell to the ground, I fell fast, and landed on my right arm heavily. Slightly out of breath, and not a little dizzy, I tried to sit up, but pain seared through my arm and I cried out.

"Zelda!" Link was by my side in an instant, kneeling down beside me and putting one hand on my shoulder, his other hand touching my bad arm. "Are you..." he began, but I didn't hear any more. The pain reared it's ugly head again, and everything faded to blackness.

My consciousness slowly trickled back like a brook high in the mountain and the first things I became aware of was the sun warming my face, and the gentle rocking rhythm of the horse. I could hear birds twittering and chirping, hear the horse's hooves clip-clopping over the track, and I could also hear something else; a sort of thudding. The smells of the forest and memories of the past few events swept over me, and any alarm I had seeped away. I didn't open my eyes, but I could tell I was side-saddle on the horse, with Link supporting me with one arm while holding the reins with his other hand. The thudding sound was the beat of his heart as my head rested on his chest. A sudden shade fell over my eyes, and I opened them, slightly moving my head so I could gaze up and the trees above and Link. He immediately looked down at me, and relief flooded his dark eyes. "Are you ok?" he asked softly, stopping the horse so he could help me sit up.

"I-I think so." I replied, wincing because of my arm. "What happened?"

"To your arm?" Link questioned, then when I nodded, said "Either you've badly sprained it, or broken it, it's too early to tell." I nodded again, and lay back into him. Despite having been out cold for who-knows-how-long, I was tired and, thank goodness, Link could tell. "We'll stop here for a bit, to rest." He said, nodding towards a large oak tree, sheltered from the wind and too much sunlight. He glanced down at me again and asked if I could sit up by myself for a minute. I smiled, despite the pain, and said I could. Link got off the horse and led it over to the tree in question, then turned to gently place one hand on my back. "Just fall back." He said softy "I'll catch you." This I believed more than anything, and I did as he said, falling and he caught me in his arms. Link carried me over to the tree and put me down before turning to see to his horse.

"Is she ok?" I asked, concerned.

"She will be." Link replied, stroking the horse's neck soothingly "All she needs is rest." He got a bit of oats from his saddle pack, and gave them to the horse, who ate them hungrily. After that, he got some water and an apple, and gave them to me. "You must be hungry." He rightly said.

"Don't you need anything?" I asked.

"I had something earlier." Link responded. He could be lying, but I didn't push it because, in truth, I was starving. The apple tasted sweet, and was crunchy. I finished it in almost no time at all, then asked Link to give the core to his horse and he did so before suggesting that we get moving again.

"Are we really that far from Hyrule?" I asked

"Further than you'd think." Link replied. "There's a distance I'd like to cover today, then at least we can get to a could place to sleep by tonight."

"Sleep sounds good." I yawned. Link chuckled and soon enough, we were on the road again, me in my former position and smiling as Link recounted his adventure to save me.

The sun was setting when we finally reached the place Link had been talking about; a small grassy clearing with a freshwater spring nearby, perfect for the horse to relax and for us to spend the night. Link got off first and lead the horse over to a tree before helping me off and carrying me in his arms over to the foot of a tall willow tree who's branches leaned away from us. He slowly lowered me to the ground, seemingly unable to tear his eyes from mine, when suddenly my emotions got the better of me. As he began to move back, I leant forward and slid my uninjured arm around Link's neck, pulling him abruptly closer to me. He instinctively put a hand on the tree behind us, to steady himself, and as I gazed up at him, I realised he was blushing. It was adorable.

"Z-Zelda..." he stuttered and I couldn't help laughing quietly.

"How is it...?" I asked softly "That you are completely fearless when facing off Ganadorf and all those other fools, but can't even say my name properly when we're this close?" needless to say, this made him blush even more but I felt my own skin colouring when he slowly put his other hand on my slim waist and rested his forehead on mine. I fell silent, lost in the twin worlds of azure blue that were his eyes when he moved in to kiss me. As his lips captured mine, my mind first exploded into a whirl of emotions, then was swept clean as I fell deeper and deeper into the kiss. His hand moved from my waist to stroke my hair and my lips parted under his as I closed my eyes and let Link keep his dominance of this kiss. But all too soon, he gently pulled away, although he kept his hands on the tree and my hair.

"Of course I can't speak properly when we're this close." He whispered "You take my breath away." His simple comment made what felt like all the blood in my body rush to my face and I hung my head a little, trying to conceal my grin. "Don't you dare hide that smile." Link growled teasingly, grabbing my chin and playfully forcing me to look back up at him. "I won't let that sun go down yet."

"It's already night, Link!" I giggled.

"Not when you're smiling it's not." He replied and zestfully kissed me again. This time when our lips parted, Link didn't stop, he continued to kiss along my cheek, then he gently tipped my head back so he could kiss at my neck. It was pure bliss, the feeling of having him so close and there being no-one around to tell us no. Suddenly, through my half lidded eyes, my attention was caught by what was above me.

"Link!" I exclaimed "Look!" he rolled onto his side and looked up at the sky, a grin transforming his face. "The stars are so...magical" I breathed, wide-eyed.

"It's always easier to see them out here, away from Hyrule. The skies are clearer." He chuckled. I looked sideways at him.

"What, so you often come out here just to see the stars?" I asked, half-sarcastically.

"Yes." He replied honestly "It...they just remind me that...some things never change."

"Meaning?" I asked. One of my father's 'life lessons' for me had always been 'Nothing lasts forever'.

"Well...these stars..." Link sighed "When I was a child, I used to look out of my window at night and see them. Now I look up and see the exact same ones...It means something, right?" the simple belief in what he was saying shone in his expression as he continued to stare up. I did too, but I was tired, and when Link's arm went around my waist, I was asleep, but not before I had heard him whisper,

"I love you."


End file.
